The Worse Invasion
by Bluedermis
Summary: Yeerks? Scary? Not really. Lets get rid of them, shall we? Replace them with something better, like the Tyranids from Warhammer 40k. Now, lets see what happens to Earth...
1. The Explanation

Hello. This is a story, in progress, about the impact of replacing relatively childish villains (The Yeerks) with a far more evil and destructive villain race (The Tyranids)

Thought-Speak will be shown by underlined text.

I will NOT be keeping the narrative style. For this one, third-person will be used.

I do NOT own Animorphs or Warhammer 40k. If I did, I'd be drowning in money though.


	2. The Main Course

Look into the galaxy. A spiral galaxy, this is not unique, on the surface. But take another step closer, see the stars, in all their great displays. Take a step closer, and watch the stellar systems. In a few, ships travel back and forth, and in even less, explosions can be seen as ships duel in deadly flashes of light. Look at one specific system, the system of Sol. Over a planet, one of these battles takes place, and flowing to that planet, like a comet's tail, comes a giant swarm of ships, pulsating and moving. Living ships, the residence of planetary locusts, these things are heading to their next target.

Earth.

Let us look down deeper into that battle over Earth's skies.

The two sides are the Andalites, galactic do-gooders, whose foolish failure on the locusts' homeworld has led to all this, and the Tyranid swarm.

Let us look at the individual duels between ships...

All Shredder Cannons, fire on the Hive Shi- came the thought-speak of the Squadron leader of the Andalite fighters as a spore mine moved into his path and destroyed him. As the Dome Ship fired its main weapons at the Hive Ship, several Feeder Tendrils encircled and crushed the Dome Ship. The rest of the Andalite fighters were mopped up before the Hive Fleet turned its attentions to the planet before it. The one surviving Andalite fighter was forced down to the planet, with critical damage to the superstructure. Several Mycetic spores were sent down to the approximate crash site.

As the battle ends, what feels like, to those who can perceive it, a pulse of power flows down to Earth, triggering several creatures already infiltrating the forces of humanity.

The time was eight fifty five, post meridian. The time to go to sleep was long past for the young of Earth, including the five teemagers walking through an abandoned construction site.

As the deadened fighter plummeted to the ground, those five teenagers were watching, and ran towards it. Three males, two females. As the wreck pancaked, one of the males, a person called Tobias, sprinted to the crash site. An alien crawled out of the burning spacecraft. It was a centaur-like being, with a broken left front leg. As the other teenagers caught up to Tobias, a thought appeared in their heads.

Hurry, we do not have much time! Come to me. Your world is in danger!

Tobias turned to the person beside him, another young man, called Jake.

"Man, did you hear that too?" he asked in surprise.  
"I think so." A pause. "Shall we go to him?"

Jake's other male friend, called Marco, said "Why not?"

The Andalite spoke again.

The Tyranid menace has come to your world! I will give you powers to combat it, but it will not be enough. Your entire world must mobilize to destroy this menace!

"What is this Tyranid you speak of?" Rachel, Jake's cousin, and one of the five teenagers, asked.

The Tyranids are a race of galactic locusts! They attack worlds, kill everything on it, take all the bio-material off of it, take all the air and water from it, and leave! They do it to world after world, and we cannot manage to stop them alone.

"Then what chance do we have?" asked Cassie, a friend of Rachel.

I will give you the power to change your form to that of any other creature. There are boundaries to this power, but I do not have time to explain. Only know this. Do not spend more than two of your human hours in this morph, and you must aquire the DNA of the form you choose to take first. Now, you, he said, pointing to Tobias, get the blue cube from my ship. HURRY!

Tobias jumped up, and moved into the broken ruins of the alien ship.

Things were seen in the sky, in a pattern that would lead to most of the exits being blocked.

The Tyranids come. Hurry!

Tobias dashed out from the ship, carrying a blue cube in his hands.

Press your hands to this cube, and go! Good luck to you. said the alien in a farewell.

The humans dashed off, Tobias still carrying the cube, but not too far. Behind cover, so they could see what would happen.

The Mycetic spores landed, and started straining. Pushing through them were the Tyranids. There were five of them that looked like they were crouching down, with two hands, four claws, and four feet. The last one was like a tyrannosaurus, except with blunt spike that came up from its back, and it also had four hands. One of it's hands ended in a sword-type growth, the next was a discernible hand, and the last two ended in scythe-like claws, about three times the length of a human. Five Tyrant Guard and a Hive Tyrant. The Tyrant Guard are blind, but have strong armour the Andalite told the humans. The Hive Tyrant screamed to the air, and moved towards the Andalite.

It picked him up, and swallowed him whole, before screaming in triumph.

The humans ran off, and only narrowly got away from the Tyrant Guard.

In the morning, the town was in chaos. The Tyranids had been spotted from orbit, and the landings last night had been reported. A black out had hit the local area, and the National Guard had been called into service. The five teenagers who had seen the landings were among those being evacuated. As they got on the bus out of the area, they discussed what had happened last night.

"What happened last night? Did we really see ali-" asked Tobias, before he was cut off by Marco.  
"Quiet! They'll be onto us if you don't stay careful"  
"Okay, but my question stands"  
"It must have been real." said Jake. "Did you see the National Guard"  
"And the black out." remarked Rachel.  
There was a pause, and then:  
"You remember what the first alien told us about? That cube? I still have it here. Are we going to do it?" Tobias asked hesitantly.  
"Nah, the National Guard will do its job." dismissed Marco with a wave of his hand.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with first Tobias, then Jake, then Marco, Cassie, and finally Rachel falling asleep.

As Tobias woke up at the shelter, he heard the sound of a TV. He wandered out, to see Marco watching the live broadcast of the battle from a TV helicopter. The National Guard stood in formation, with guns firing. Human sized things, with 4 arms, all ending in scythe-like claws, were jumping around and running at the line. The bullets seemed to do nothing to them, and several of them reached the formation and tore through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. As the film crew turned to the sky, bombers came flying over the landing site. Before they could drop their bombs, flying things jumped from nearby buildings, firing acid that melted through the bomber, killing the pilots before they jumped away and flew back to their perches. Behind the faltering National Guard rumbled the noise of heavy tanks.

Marco cheered.

"Now they're toast!" he exclaimed.

As the tanks destroyed the first wave of creatures, a big thing, just a bit smaller than the Hive Tyrant, came into sight. It was wider, though, and had what seemed to be a gun of some sort, and two scythe claws. It screamed, and fired the gun-thing at the closest tank. The tank melted from the acid, and then exploded, scattering pieces of metal and acid everywhere. The other tanks turned and fired, and dust enveloped the thing.

As the dust faded, the alien thing was still standing. It roared, and suddenly things could be seen around its feet. They were smaller than the first group of things, and had smaller versions of the gun-type thing that the big one had. They charged the human lines, firing as they went. Small pellets hit the human soldiers, and turned into giant worms which ate the humans alive. Screams of horror and fear echoed around. The camera panned, before it saw a flock of the Tyranids flying towards it. "Get us out of here!" yelled the camera-man, before the things fired their weapons and the connection was lost.

Tobias swore, as the footage changed from the battle to an interview with a field commander, who was saying "Guns, tanks, bombs! They're like toys against them!"

Marco couldn't move a muscle. Tobias moved towards him, asking him "Whats wrong, Marco? Marco?"

Marco looked up at Tobias, fear and disbelief in equal quantities in his eyes. "We don't have a chance. We'll be steamrolled by these, these things"  
"Don't forget, we have the cube thing. We can become them, and then we can do the steamrolling!" Tobias said as he reminded Marco of the cube.

A scream sounded from the west section, where the girls were located. Marco jumped up, and with Tobias, ran towards the scream.

When they were about twenty metres from the doors connecting the different sections, Marco saw the cause of the scream. Some of the things they'd seen engaging the infantry on the television were attacking the refuge quarters. They weren't exactly the same, some had two arms, some three, and the rest had the normal four. Blood was scattered through the corridor. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. Marco saw Cassie's head on the ground, in a silent scream as the girl had died. Before they could turn, an inhuman scream sounded behind them. When they did turn, they saw one of the things behind them.


End file.
